Lance
Lance is a protagonist from the Netflix TV series ''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' serving as the Blue Paladin who pilots the Blue Lion of Voltron. He has a tendency to flirt whenever he meets a beautiful girl. In season 3, later on, he becomes the Paladin of the Red Lion of Voltron. History Early Life Lance was born on Earth, at some point in his life Lance joined Galaxy Garrison for unknown reasons, and would end up part of the same class as-and later teammates with Hunk and Keith who he has regarded as his rival, even he was a cargo pilot class and Keith was designated to fighter pilot class, but only that he idolized Shiro, the future Black Paladin as his hero. Due to Keith's sudden discipline issues Lance was promoted to fighter class and Hunk, a friend, future Voltron Yellow Paladin and fellow cadet, became the team's engineer and Pidge, a cadet they did not recognize, but who would serve as their communications specialist and the soon to be Green Paladin. Becoming a Paladin After a failed simulation, Lance and Hunk go out for an unauthorized excursion only for them to discover Pidge on the Galaxy Garrison roof monitoring transmissions with custom made equipment. Pidge's revelations about alien transmissions regarding the mysterious would be followed by the crash of an alien ship that proved to be carrying Shiro, a Galaxy Garrison pilot who had gone missing a year previously on a mission to Kerberos. The three teammates would insist on going to Shiro's aid after he was taken into Galaxy Garrison custody, and they wound up being joined by Lance's "rival" Keith, After hearing Shiro and Keith's information about the threat of the Galra Empire and mysteries of the surrounding region, The group heads into the desert to the location and finds the Blue Lion. Lance blasts the Lion and left Earth and traveled to the planet Arus, where they found the Castle of Lions and met Princess Allura and Coran of the destroyed planet Altea. Allura soon decided that they were to become the new Paladins of Voltron, and together with Hunk, they go get the Yellow Lion on a large planetoid, owned by the Galra Empire. Trouble on Arus The Balmera and the Castle Taking the Fight to the Galra Finding Allies Dealing with Lotor Building The Coalition Personality Abilities *Skilled Marksman: Lance is the best sharpshooter and marksman of the Voltron Paladins, possessing great skill with his signature rifle. He's been able to score critical shots with a limited amount of time to aim, and has shown great precision with his marksmanship. *Bond with the Blue Lion: Lance and the Blue Lion have a very strong bond with each other. This allows the Blue Lion to telepathically suggest courses of action to Lance while in combat. Equipment * Paladin Armor: The standard armor worn by Paladins of Voltron. The armor protects Lance from harm, allows communication with the other Paladins, and is equipped with a jetpack for sustained flight, along with an energy shield to block attacks. The helmet produces oxygen when worn, allowing Lance to function normally underwater or in a vacuum, and the bracers can fire small lasers or project holograms of Lance. * Bayard: The Bayards are the Paladins' main weapons when on foot. Each one takes the form most well-suited for its Paladin. Lance's takes the form of a rifle, which fires energy blasts strong enough to blow through a Galra sentry in one shot. The rifle also has options for rapid-fire blasts, or stronger, single shots Trivia *In the original Voltron series, Lance was the pilot of the Red Lion, instead of the Blue Lion *Jeremy Shada has stated that Lance is in his late teens, around 16 years oldhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAKSGNnsjn4 *Lance has been confirmed to be Cubanhttps://twitter.com/voltron/status/784472314004008960?lang=en Gallery Plaxum with Lance and Hunk.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk (Ep. 1).png Lance, Keith, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk on Arus.jpg Shiro, Pidge, Lance and Slav.png Lance and a Little Jellyfish.png Lance (The Depths).jpg Lance and Hunk Go to Meet the Queen Luxia.png Lance and Hunk Following the Mermaid Alien.png Lance, Keith and Hunk with Ryner.png Lance Will Face Hunk.png Lance and Hunk will meet Florona.png Lance's Jellyfish Hat.jpg Plaxum, Swirn and Blumfump with Lance.jpg Lance and Hunk Under the Water.jpg Lance, Plaxum, Swirn and Blumfump Make Move.jpg Lance Going to the Store.png Lance and Hunk Ready for Action.jpg Team Voltron and Ryner.png Lance, Plaxum, Swirn, Blumfump, Luxia and Hunk (After Baku's Defeat).png Plaxum Tell to Lance and Hunk What to Do.png Team Voltron on Keith's Home.png Swirn and Lance.png Team Voltron on Olkarion (Again).jpg Pidge, Lance, Keith, Coran and Hunk.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk on Olkarion (Again).png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png Lance, Kolivan and Hunk with some aliens.png Lance (Guys!).png Lance and Hunk (Season 4).jpg Pidge, Matt and Lance.jpg Lance and Water Aliens (Season 4).png Lance with Kaltenecker.png Team Voltron, Kolivan and Keith.png Pidge, Lance and Olkari.png Team Voltron and Officers of Galaxy Garrison.png Paladins, Coran and Romelle find the Yalmor.jpg Lance and Allura (S6E3).png Lance in Galaxy Garrison (Season 7).jpg Lance shout to Ezor.jpg Lance and his Family.png Lance and Hunk in Galaxy Garrison (Season 7).png Lance cries when he did not know.png Lance's Family (You're the same size).png Lance and Veronica (Grunts).png Lance see his family.png Lance, Sam, Sanda and Commanders.jpg Lance and Kaltenecker (Season Six Final).png Lance will hug.png Team Voltron in Pirate Ship.png Team Voltron Flies from the Pirates' Ship..png Team Voltron (Season Seven).png Lance's Family is now a Farm..png Lance and Keith on Klytax V-3.png Lance shout to the Space Mice.png|"What are you doing? Leave me alone!" It's time to save Earth..jpg Shiro and Paladins in the final battle.png Paladins and Romelle are small..png She was my governess.png Two Paladin with Plaxum, Swirn, Blumfump, and Luxia.png Paladins hear Zarkon's transmission.jpg Shiro told the truth about Lubos.jpg Merla's gonna help.jpg Category:Voltron Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Teenagers Category:Brothers